nnysquee oneshot
by HappyNoddleGirl666
Summary: johnny is trying to confort squee after losing his best friend. onesided pepsquee and pepgaz


**Befor you read this I want you to know, I hate PepiotxGaz. Im just using it to help the crappy plot of the story. It would be stupid if Squee was crying for nothing. Sorry for the OOC-ness**

Large tear fulled eyes watched a pale skinned boy put his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. The boy was careful of the little horns on top of his forehead as he ran a hand through his long Mohawk that ran all the way down his neck. The purple haired girl opened one heavily eyelashed eye, looking up at the boy and smiled just the slightest. Pepito seemed to be the only person in the world who could make Gaz smile.

Squee watched Pepito pull Gaz in for a kiss. He couldn't take it any more. Squee closed his eyes and turned his head away from this heartbreaking display of affection. For weeks now he was forced to watch from afar as his best friend fell head over heals for this girl. What was hurting him most wasn't the fact that first love as falling for someone else, no it was that the closer Pepito got to Gaz, the more distant me got with Squee. He thought it would be a little less painful if he and Pepito at least stayed friends.

Squee could feel the hot tears leaking out of his eyes and down his pale cheeks. He used the sleeve of his gray under shirt to wipe away the tears. He knew if anyone from skool saw him cry they would just pick on him more. He really didn't need any of their shit right now. Especially since he has no one to help him anymore since Pepito left him.

The tears kept coming no matter how many times he wiped them away. He couldn't stop himself from crying. His stomach kept bucking with each sob. Todd's crying ceased when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He jumped and flinched away from the hand, thinking it was one of the Skool bullies. He turned his head to see who touched him. His gaze was met by cold, dark eyes.

Short locks of greasy black hair hung lousy on his square shaped forehead. Two longer locks on either side of his head, just above his temples, grew out just over his eyes. This young man was much older then Squee. He was clad in a black t-shirt with 'Z?' printed on it in big white letters. Over the t-shirt, he wore a long, black overcoat. His tight black pants were tucked in his odd cleft-towed boots.

Johnny. Squee realized that this was the homicidal maniac that lives next door to him. He hadn't changed much since Squee was a kid, he just got taller. From the looks of him (There was a little dried blood on his clothes.) He hadn't changed his homicidal ways.

Being so used to having Johnny sneak into his room at all odd hours of the night though the window, Squee wasn't afraid of Johnny anymore. Johnny was kinda a big brother to Squee. He looked out for him and gave him advice even if he didn't want it. He was there for Squee when his parents were mean to him. He would offer to kill them, saying that Squee would have more fun having the whole house to himself. Squee would always turn him down but he thought it was a nice offer.

Squee smiled half heartedly at Johnny, not really in the mood to talk. "Hey..." He said blandly.

Johnny's expression hardened. He placed a bony hand down on Squee's shoulder again. He didn't flinch this time, just turned his gaze back to Pepito and Gaz. Following Squee's eyes, Johnny licked his lips when he realized what Squee was staring at.

Johnny grimaced when he saw Pepito lean down to kiss his girlfriend again."What a disgusting display." He muttered to himself. Squee glanced back at Johnny. His expression was one full of hate. Squee knew Johnny had little tolerance for young PDA couples.

"Johnny, don't." He chocked out sternly.

Johnny forced himself to calm down for Squee's sake. He sighed. "I wont do anything to him, I know he's your friend."

"Can't imagine why." Johnny muttered to himself. He never really cared much for Pepito.

Squee's face flashed with anger. "He's not my friend any more!"

Squee's harsh tone caught Johnny by surprise. He eyebrows rose in shock and his eyes sparked with sudden interest."Oh? Do tell why."

Todd was quite for a moment. "...He doesn't like me anymore." He said, his voice cracking. Tears started to brim his eyes again."He likes spending time with his girlfriend more then with me."

Johnny nodded, even though Squee wasn't looking at him. They sat in silence for a long while. Johnny then did something Squee didn't expect. The older teen wrapped his arms around him in a hug. It was a warm sincere hug that made Squee's heart flutter and made his face turn red.

Todd smiled, giving into the warm feeling and rested his head onto Johnny's chest."...Thanks, Nny."


End file.
